


Dec 30: Countdown

by IamDeli



Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: Logan had not expected it to be like this, not ever. Because had he, he maybe wouldn’t have done it. But he was glad that his evaluation had been wrong as he was laying face down on a soft blanket, more relaxed than he had ever been in his life.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Dec 30: Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo unfortunately rl severely derailed my plans for ficmas by swamping me with work (and anxiety) but I didn't found it fair to let you wait until Dec 30 for this piece I had already ready. I might finish the rest of Ficmas at some point but I likely won't be able to this December. Though there are lots of fleshed out ideas and partially written shots, so it's unlikely i'll abandon it completely.
> 
> And ahh well, this is more Come Down than Countdown but I wanted to have this here because I’m self-indulgent and find aftercare scenes comforting.

“Fuck, Logan…” Janus laughed breathily, carefully unfastening the gag at the back of Logan's head. The other man was totally slumped against him, eyes glassy and whole body loose. He cupped his face with both hands to massage the strained jaw muscles and to support Logan's neck. “We did quite a number on you, hhm? Shut that overactive brain up real good it seems…”

“You’re drooling, Lo…” Janus smiled gently while cleaning Logan's face from tears, spunk and spit. The man blinked sluggishly at him, most likely not really comprehending what he was saying, but that didn’t matter. He made sure to keep a stream of soft chatter, praise and gentle touches up while cleaning his partner in the most calming way he could manage. He hoped he could prolong this experience for Logan as long as possible.

Janus hadn’t expected it to go like this, at all. It had been a spontaneous proposal from him, having previous experience and thinking that it could, maybe, benefit Logan and his hyperactive mind. They had talked about it extensively, of course. But still, neither he or Logan himself for that matter, had thought it would go like this.

“You did so well...I’m very proud, you took everything I planned and then some, you did so good for me, love.” He kissed his partners swollen lips chastely before lowering him down on the bed. The impact marks on the back of Logan's thighs and ass definitely needed some aloe but the rope indents should be fine once he gently massage them a bit to get the blood flow again.

To get confronted with how much his partner trusted him was mind blowing, it truly was. He had known that they trusted each other but Logan had handed over his whole sanity without a second thought and experiencing this kind of trust was another level entirely.

When he turned the other man to his front, he mumbled something unintelligible and Janus carded a hand through his slightly sweaty hair to make sure he stayed. The impact marks were pretty extensive and upon assessment some areas would definitely bruise in the next hours.

As he gently rubs the balm in, he thinks that Logan himself likely hadn’t estimated this, their first scene, to go like this. Which was typical, in the end. He wouldn’t have allowed himself that kind of release if he had known how it would affect him. As it was though, Logan had gone done very easy, almost yearning for the chance to give up any control.

It had been beautiful and his heart was tender with the love he felt for his partner. He pulled the soft blanket from the end of the bed over Logan. He was still feeling hot to the touch and the marks he left were positively burning but the other man would start to cool down soon.

Logan was watching him, utterly boneless against the soft surface, blinking reflex still delayed. It was obvious that he was still deep in subspace. “You’re wonderful, you know that. So good. And I love you so much. You amaze me, love.” he whispered, “I’m back in a second, okay? Just washing quickly and getting our things from the fridge.”

Of course they had prepared as much as they could, since leaving Logan like this, even just for a few minutes made him feel deeply uneasy. He washed himself hurriedly, hands, face, groin and so on before slipping in a pair of pyjamas. Retrieving the basket they had prepped from the fridge and grabbing some additional water bottles he was back in his room in record time.

His heart stopped for a moment when he came back to Logan sitting on the edge of the bed, blanket pooled in his lap, looking absolutely lost. Janus was with him in three long strides, setting his things down. "Lo, what are you doing, love? Are you okay?" 

"Ye.. - ah…" he croaked, hands fisted into the sleeves of Jan's pyjamas, "Just thought-.. you've been gone?" His nose scrunched adorably but his words could have made Janus cry. He was so damn soft for this man. 

“I’m back. Just got us snacks quickly.” He assured, gently opening Logan's hands and taking them in his. “You should drink some more water, you think you can do that?” 

A slow nod. Logan was still floaty and dazed. A little deft maneuvering later Janus had a newly hydrated Logan swaddled in the blanket and lying on his chest while he himself was propped against the pillows. He gave them both some more time to float and come back down gently, wrapped around each other before he decided it was time for something to eat. Their activities had been strenuous and burned a lot of energy after all and he didn’t want to let their blood sugar plummet. 

Feeding his partner fruit and chocolate, and not in a strictly romantic way too, was a new experience for Janus. And he bet it was for Logan too. He had been very open to the reasonable request when they discussed but getting fed out of plain care for your mind and body was intimate. Janus liked this, a lot. It settled a bunch of uncomfortable emotions that always came with domming. Seeing no embarrassment in Logan about being cared for like this was also balm for his very soul. When they finished their chocolate bar he even received a little crooked smile, a signal that Logan was coming back down gently now.

They slipped down to lie flat next to each other after sharing another bottle of water.

He kissed him unhurried, deep, wet, with tongue, just lazy strokes and flicks. It had surprised him initially when Logan had requested kissing as part of his aftercare. Not because he wasn’t enjoying it usually or anything. Logan was a very good kisser in fact and he had a lot of patience for it, which he rarely displayed for other things. But now, slowly snogging each other in the most intimate ways he understood that this was Logan's way of checking in with him, and on him. Maybe he had correctly suspected himself rendered barely verbal. 

“So, that was intense…” Logan said after a long time of them just sucking little hickeys into each other's neck. His voice was still absolutely wrecked and the implications and memories sent a hot little shiver down Janus’ spine.

“Yeah. Very intense.” he agreed softly. He wanted to ask a thousand questions at once. How do you feel? Was it okay? Do you need anything? What could I’ve done better? Was there a point you thought about your safewords? 

He decided to simplify and not overwhelm his partner. “Would you like to do it again?”

To say he was flabbergasted would be a gross understatement of what he felt when his extraordinary composed, often perceived cold and analytical partner whimpered outside of a scene. “Yes, please.”

It took a moment to compose himself from that display of rawness that also warmed his insides in a lot of very different but very pleasant ways.

“Enthusiastic, I like that.” he whispered back, laughing quietly. And Logan, honest to God, blushed. He wouldn’t have deemed it possible considering what they had done with each other in the hours prior. But here they were. And if the half hard cock that was pressed against his thigh was anything to go by they maybe ought to talk about one humiliation kink or the other soon. But now was not the time.

“I’m genuine, Lo. I love that this was good for you. It turns me on that this was good for you. It makes me a little giddy that you might want it again.”

He received a nod in return and had to kiss him again, fuck his tongue between those pretty lips again because he was not lying when he said he was overjoyed how everything went. A few more minutes kissing, erotic, wet little sound and soft moans later Logans hip were rotating aginst him absent minded.

“You want to come?” he asked, opening his eyes to watch his partner's flushed face. 

“Yes, I- ..would like that.” 

“Hmm, you’re so hard for me already too, Lo. Do you feel good? Can you feel where we put those pretty red marks? Are they hurting?” He didn’t play around, they were both too tired for games. He took his cock into a firm grip after spitting into his palm, striking a consistent rhythm.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes.." Logan panted, hands on Janus shoulders. 

Logan was always easily aroused by verbal cues, so Janus had developed a fine branch of dirty talk catering to both of them. 

"When I have you like this I always think about when you drill into me with that huge thing. I sometimes think I can taste you, Lo, dick so deep inside of me I can barely breath. That strong, thick thighs that usually fuck me senseless are all spanked and flogged raw now, Baby. So good, you're so good for me." If Janus hadn't come two times earlier he would definitely be right there with Logan now because watching him and riling him up like this was so irresistibly sexy. 

With wound up Logan had been earlier and Janus concentrated efforts of making him climax it didn't take long. He gritted out a final gasp and pumped hot semen all over Jan's hand and stomach. 

"Very nice, Baby…you okay?" 

"Hhmm…Jan.. Love you, Jan. Thank you." Logan mumbled in that scratchy voice, closing his eyes. 

"You're welcome, love. So welcome." he whispered, leaning over to dab a kiss to Logans forehead and eyelids. He didn't think that he heard when he excused himself to the bathroom again. 

When Jan came back Logan had melted into the duvets and pillows, mouth slightly agape, sleeping deeply. It was a sight Janus was treated to very often. Normally he would go to bed hours before Logan. And even if he caught him sleeping, he always seemed kind of stiff, as if he was unable to let go off all of his stress even while asleep.


End file.
